Not The End
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: After discovering he has been diagnosed with a deadly disease and also only has a year left to live, Finn sets his affairs in order and spends more time with his loved ones. But will they have enough time, or will Finn go too soon? How will his loved ones cope? Finchel, Klaine, some Barole, Wemma, Quinntana friendship, Jarley, Tike, and Kyder.
1. Prologue

**Okay, the fanfic you all saw coming is finally here. I made a (now AU) fanfic about Kurt's father dying, now I'm making a fanfic of his brother dying (Man, that guy can't catch a break, can he? Neither can Carole…or Burt…or Rachel). Now, Finn is definitely going to be in this fanfic (since I'm probably going to write his POV after he dies anyway). I'm sure Glee is going to be more watered down than this fanfic (Just being realistic). I will tell you guys, however: this is the only fanfic where I'll be killing Finn off. Killing him off in EVERY fanfic I write would be overkill. **

**I do not own Glee or any of the songs used in this fanfic. They belong to Fox and their respective artists.**

_May 2, 2013_

It all started when Finn received these little bumps along his arms that looked like boils or pimples. He tried popping them, cutting them off, and putting different ointments on them; but they kept getting worse. Then his nose started to hurt like it was infected. He walked into his dorm room walking like he was in pain.

"Dude. You look like hell." Puck said worriedly.

"Uh…yeah…I guess I must have like…caught something." Finn shrugged.

"You should see a doctor."

"I know…I actually have an appointment tomorrow." Finn replied.

"Okay. Let me know how it goes." Puck replied.

XXX

After a few blood tests and nasal swabs, Finn, Carole, and Burt (Kurt was back in New York finishing off his semester at NYADA) sat in the doctor's office waiting anxiously. Unlike his brother, Finn was freaking out silently. What if he has cancer? As if their family hasn't gone through enough. The doctor came in and sat down looking somber.

"What's the good word, Doc?" Burt asked nervously.

"Well, according to Finn's blood tests, nasal swabs, and pathology reports…Finn, you have a condition called Acute Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus Aureus."

Finn was confused. "What is that- like…cancer?"

"Not necessarily." The doctor replied. "It's a bacterium responsible for difficult to treat infections."

"But there's a cure, right?" Carole asked worriedly. "He can't die from it?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid there is no cure this late."

"No. NO!" Carole cried and shot to her feet. "There must be something! For God's sake, this is the twenty-first century!"

"I'm sorry. There is treatment-"

"NO! I already lost my husband and almost lost my second husband twice. I can_not_ lose my son!" Carole was crying now.

Burt stood and pulled Carole in his arms to comfort her and turned to the doctor. "So, what now?"

"Now we administer treatment." The doctor stood up.

"How long do I have?" Finn asked.

"Could be as little as two weeks, could be as long as a year."

Finn nodded and swallowed a lump in his throat. He was devastated at the thought of not seeing Kurt and Rachel on Broadway, not marrying Rachel and having a family together, becoming a teacher and helping kids' dreams come true. He buried his face in his hands, sniffed, and let tears fall. He felt his mother wrapping him in a hug.

How was he going to tell everyone?

XXX

Kurt was going crazy. Ever since Rachel got called to be an understudy to Fanny, she has been running lines, singing, talking, and secretly plotting to make the actress for Fanny sick so she can do a show. Kurt shot her down telling her that sabotaging the lead actress would severely damage Broadway's reputation and could possibly get Broadway disbanded. Okay, Kurt lied. But friends don't let friends commit crimes, right? Rachel stopped plotting after that anyway.

Currently (and thankfully), Rachel is at rehearsals. Kurt settled into the couch with a magazine and a soda. His dad was free of cancer, he and Blaine are (somewhat) close to reconciling, he's doing great at NYADA, Isabelle offered him a job for the summer, and Blaine would be moving in after Graduation. Life couldn't be better. He was about to put on some music when someone knocked at the door. Sighing, he got up to answer it. Finn stood at the doorway holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Finn!" Kurt exclaimed happily. He pulled his brother into a tight hug. "Oh! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Rachel. Is she here?" Finn asked, stepping into the apartment.

"No, actually. She's at Funny Girl rehearsals." Kurt smiled.

"Oh." Finn nodded. A thought occurred to him. "Hey, do you think I could see her rehearse, or…?"

"They usually have closed rehearsals for Broadway, unfortunately." Kurt shrugged. "By the time we get there, it'll be over, anyway."

"Oh. So, is she going to be rehearsing all weekend?" Finn asked.

"No. The real actress called in sick today, so she's just filling in." Kurt looked at the flowers. "Why don't we put these in a vase?"

"Okay. Sure." Finn gave him the flowers, plopped on the couch, and sighed.

"Oh, honey, do not tell me you're jet-lagged." Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's only a one hour flight!"

"I took the noon train, actually." Finn replied.

"Mm. I would have thought midnight train." Kurt joked. Finn laughed. Kurt sat on his chair.

Finn sighed. "Remember the first time I visited this place?"

"Yeah. That did not end well." Kurt nodded slowly. "If I remember correctly, you haven't visited since then. Not even when you came to beat up Brody."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that by the way." Finn said sheepishly.

"Hmm. I don't like the way you handled that, but…considering your attitude towards me after- according to you- I did not handle Sebastian right, I'd say we're even." Kurt smirked.

Finn chuckled. "Good." He stared off into space for a minute. "Do you ever want to redo the last five years of your life?"

Kurt was surprised at that. "That was random. What brought that up?"

"I was just thinking about it." Finn shrugged. "I know I haven't been the best person to be around a lot of the time…I just wish I was better."

"Well, you could have been worse." Kurt stated. "But, Finn, you're not a bad person. Yeah, you've made mistakes, but in the end, you've always made up for them."

Finn smiled at Kurt fondly. "Thanks, Dude. I wish we'd known each other longer."

Kurt stared at his brother in confusion. He looked so melancholy and slightly frail. Hmm. The last two times someone came to his doorstep with foliage, they delivered bad news. Was he…? "Finn…this isn't just a social visit, is it?"

Finn sighed and shook his head. Kurt paled. "I want to tell you and Rachel at the same time."

"You have cancer, don't you?" Kurt asked dully.

"I don't have cancer, but…" Finn was interrupted by Rachel walking in.

"Whew! What a rehearsal. I swear-" Rachel noticed Finn on the couch and smiled widely. "Finn! Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

Finn stood up to hug Rachel tightly. "Just keeping my promise to hang around next time I'm in New York."

"Aww." Rachel stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. She fell back on her heels and put her arms around his neck. "I wish you'd come earlier. You could have seen me in rehearsals."

"Maybe tomorrow night?" Finn asked.

"Sure, that'd be great!" Rachel smiled. "So, what do you want to do while you're here? Statue of Liberty? Empire State Building?"

"How about Callback?" Finn shrugged. "We could sing a duet."

Rachel squealed and clapped her hands. "Yes! That would be perfect!" She kissed him again. "I will get ready, and we'll go." She ran to her room.

Kurt stared at Finn. "So, when are you planning on telling us what's really going on?"

"Tomorrow after Funny Girl rehearsals?" Finn shrugged slightly.

"Finn…"

"I just want us to have one last happy, worry-free weekend before it all turns to crap. Is that too much to ask?" Finn asked.

Kurt exhaled. He had a point there, but…he already alluded that something was wrong. The damage to him had already been done. But at least Rachel would be ignorant. "Okay, fine. After Funny Girl."

Rachel emerged from her room and headed to the bathroom. "Don't worry- I'll be quick."

Finn and Kurt stared at each other for a while. Finn could tell Kurt was probably running through scenarios in his head. He wasn't going to let this go until he knows the truth. He cleared his throat. "Okay…if I tell you what's wrong, will you promise not to tell Rachel? At least not until I tell her."

"Sure, why not? It's not like it hasn't happened before." Kurt said before he could stop himself. Finn gave him a confused and taken aback look. "Sorry."

Finn nodded. "It's fine." He cleared his throat. "I kinda…have a disease."

Kurt paled. "What kind of disease?"

"It's…uh…kind of hard to pronounce. Methy-cillin…resistant…soccolus oreus or something like that." Finn explained. "It's pretty bad."

"Well, what is it, exactly?" Kurt asked, trying very hard to control his emotions.

"I get infections…like really bad infections, and medicine won't work to fight it." Finn explained. "They caught it pretty late, so…I have only a year to live."

Kurt could feel his emotions shutting down. Five months ago, he was worried that his father wouldn't be around to see him achieve his dreams. He never thought his brother wouldn't be. He was going to be his best man at his wedding, he was going to go to Disneyland or Europe with him and their spouses and kids…

"Okay! Almost ready. I just have to…" Rachel came from the bathroom all dolled up. Her voice trailed off when she saw her friend's empty expression. "Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." Kurt said morosely.

"It's not nothing." Rachel replied. She glanced at Finn, who looked down. "What's going on?"

Kurt sighed and stood up. He put both hands on Rachel's shoulders. "It's really not important right now. Go have the time of your life with your boyfriend. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay…if you're sure…" Rachel said, still concerned. She and Finn headed out.

Kurt sat back down on his chair and let the tears loose. How much more pain and misery is God going to put him through?! What next- Dad and Carole will die in a fire? Blaine will die in an explosion? Rachel will die in a gas leak?

XXX

Blaine threw his pencil down and sighed. After three hours of homework, he was ready to go to bed. He changed into his pjs and flopped onto his bed. He heard a beeping sound from his laptop and turned it on. Kurt was on Skype. He smiled and clicked. Kurt appeared on the screen looking tired and distraught. Blaine immediately grew concerned. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

Kurt sniffed and swallowed. "It's Finn. He has a deadly infection disease. He only has a year to live."

The news hit Blaine hard. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and a lump formed in his throat. He cleared his throat. "Kurt…oh my God, I'm so sorry."

Kurt stifled his sobs. "I don't get it. Why? Why do these horrible things keep happening to me and my family? God hates us that much?"

Blaine sighed and bowed his head. "Kurt…I don't know the answer to that question. But what I do know is that you can't wallow in self-pity at a time like this. Life is too short. Spend as much time as you can with Finn while you still have it. Focus on making happy memories with him instead of dwelling on his impending death."

Kurt smiled through his tears. "How do you always know what to say?"

Blaine smiled. "I guess I'm just naturally good at cheering people up."

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. He paused for a minute. "You know…Isabelle offered me a summer job at Vogue, but…considering the circumstances….I don't know how long Finn has before he…" He couldn't bear himself to say it.

"I think that'd be a good idea. But….we both know Finn's going to convince you to take the job anyway." Blaine replied, shrugging.

"I don't care. There'll be other job offers." Kurt replied firmly.

Blaine smiled at his best friend lovingly and proudly. "You're so loyal to your family."

"Hey, so are you." Kurt chuckled lightly. "You only get one brother, right?"

"Unless Burt and Carole have a miracle child." Blaine winked. They chuckled. After a few minutes of silence, Blaine spoke. "You know, I was ….I was going to ask if you'd like to spend all summer with me, but…your family needs you more. I can wait."

Kurt was not surprised at Blaine's selflessness. Just to be sure, though… "Even if you get lonely and you need me and I might not be there?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yes. I have Samtina to lean on too, you know."

"Yeah, just as long as Tina's hands don't travel below the boarder or under the shirt." Kurt snarked.

"Kurt, that was four months ago. Let it go." Blaine sighed. He paused. "How did Rachel take it?"

"She doesn't know." Kurt replied. Reading Blaine's surprised expression, he continued. "He wants them to have one last good, worry-free weekend before he drops the bomb."

"Kind of like what your dad did for you." Blaine nodded.

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "I just hope he doesn't tell her in public."

"Yeah. Really." Blaine nodded. He sat in silence for a minute. "You know, the New Directions are still attached to Finn. I'm wondering how they'd take it? Especially Mr. Schue."

"Oh, yeah, speaking of that." Kurt spoke up. "Finn's going to want to tell them himself, so…will you please keep quiet about this?"

"Of course." Blaine nodded.

"Lucy, I'm ho-ome!" Kurt heard Santana call through the loft. He heard the door shut and heels clacking across the floor.

Kurt sighed in resignation. "Should I tell her? It'd be the second time 'everyone' knew about something about Finn before Rachel does."

"Well….I'm not sure how to answer that." Blaine admitted. "But if you're afraid of Santana making fun of Finn, then you should probably wait until he leaves town."

Kurt considered that. Finn planned on telling Rachel the following night. He leaves the following morning. Rachel is sure to have a global meltdown at the news. Santana would definitely hear it…also…she would go through Finn's bag…. "She'll probably find out anyway. She won't reveal it right away, but she will try to ooze the truth out of Finn."

"This'll be fun." Blaine commented.

"Yeah…unless I can get to Finn's medication- if he has any- before she does." Kurt sat up. "Thanks for the long talk, Blaine. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Love you." Blaine smiled.

"Love you, too." Kurt closed his laptop and crept to Rachel's room. Santana was in the living room watching TV. Kurt quietly closed the curtain and spotted Finn's duffel. He slowly unzipped the zippers and felt around. He sighed in relief when he found a small, cylinder container of pills, shoved them in his pants, and snuck back into his room unnoticed by Santana. Or so he thought.

Santana smirked to herself as she listened to Kurt sneak back into his room. She came back to the apartment shortly after seeing Finn and Rachel leave the building. She knew Kurt would reprimand her for going through Finn's duffel, so she had snuck in through the fire escape, rummaged through Finn's duffel, snuck out of the fire escape, and then came back through the door. She found a strange bottle of some weird drug. She had half a mind to flush them down the toilet, but…then she thought Finn would never do drugs. If he wanted to, he would have done it already. So, she looked up the drug online. Turns out, it's medication for Methicilian-resistant Staphylococcus Aureus. Hmm. Kurt snuck into Rachel's room to grab those pills which means he knew about it and didn't want her or Rachel to know. Why?

Hoo boy, this is going to be a long weekend!

XXX

**It'll be a few chapters until I get to the actual death, so…yeah. **


	2. Breaking News

"Well, that was the loudest standing ovation ever."

Finn and Rachel were now walking through Central Park hand in hand. Rachel laughed softly.

"Well, we were really powerful up there." Rachel shrugged. "I guess people were so moved by our chemistry and emotion. The fact that_ Faithfully_ is an emotional song helps."

Finn nodded. "It was the first song we sang together as a couple. Do you remember?"

"Yeah. Regionals 2010. That was also the first time you said you love me." Rachel reminisced. She smiled up at Finn. "We have a lot of history together, don't we?"

Finn put his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "And a lot of good memories."

"Yeah." Rachel put her hand on Finn's. "Tonight has been nice. I think this is the most fun I've had in a while."

Finn couldn't help being surprised. "Really? Come on. You've been living in the city of your dreams for almost a year now."

"I know, but…" Rachel turned to face Finn and put her arms around his waist. "This city is so much more with you in it with me."

"Awww." Finn leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. Rachel chuckled softly.

"Um, just so we're clear…this has been tugging at the back of my mind for a while….is this a date?" Rachel asked, trying not to sound hopeful.

"Only if you want it to be." Finn replied, exhaling softly.

Rachel smiled and blushed. "Well…there's a theater that plays not-so-old movies from like a decade ago. A Walk To Remember is playing…"

"Cool. Let's go see it." Finn smiled. "We can find a seat in the back and play the make-out game…"

Rachel squealed and giggled. "Yes!" She pulled Finn along.

The make-out game is a game Finn made up when he and Rachel started dating. It's a cleaner, healthier version of the Drinking Game. For instance, one peck every time a couple stare at each other lovingly, a longer kiss every time they kiss, every time the female lead cries, French kiss, and every time they say "I love you", make out. Finn made it up to keep himself awake during long chick flicks.

After the movie, the young couple headed back to Brooklyn. There is an area near the Brooklyn Bridge where you can lean against a low wall and look over at the Manhattan Skyline. Rachel leaned forward against the wall with Finn leaning against her with his arms wrapped around her.

"I never noticed how beautiful the skyline is until now…" Finn mused.

Rachel was pleasantly surprised at the sentiment. "Yeah, it's pretty amazing. I wish you could see the stars, though."

Finn nodded. He had thought about that. He remembered giving Rachel a star the Christmas of their senior year.

Rachel stared in space for a while. She was glad Finn finally found his calling. He's really matured since she last saw him. She missed being with him. "You know, I was thinking…New York has training for every job imaginable here. You could transfer to NYU or Columbia or somewhere to get a teaching degree."

Finn smiled at the thought. It sounds appealing, but…he doesn't know how much time he has left. "I'll think about it. I mean…Will is going to be pretty busy with that panel thing and he'll need someone to help with Glee."

Rachel nodded in understanding. "We better get back. It's getting late, and I need to get up early."

"Okay. Cool." Finn and Rachel headed back.

XXX

Santana sat on the couch and stared at the TV in thought. How long had Finn been sick? Does Rachel know? Will he tell her? How long does he have? Do the New Directions know? Hmm. She heard the door slide open and turned to see Rachel and Finn walk in laughing. Santana stood up and smiled.

"Well, well. I thought I heard you were in town." Santana put her hands on her hips and walked to them. "Hey, Frankenteen."

"Hey, Santana." Finn greeted, smiling. They hugged.

"Hmm." Santana stepped back and studied Finn. "There's something different about you."

Finn shrugged. "I lost weight."

Santana pointed at him. "That's it. You kind of look like a giant bobble head doll now. A sickly bobble head doll."

"Really, Santana? Are you going to treat _all_ our guests this way?" Rachel glared at her.

"What? I'm being honest!" Santana exclaimed. "_My roommates sure anger_ easily."

"Only when you insult people we care about!" Rachel shot back. She sighed. "I'd slap you, but I'd probably shatter every bone in my arm from that hard head of yours."

Santana scoffed. "Oh. Wow, you're definitely improving on your comebacks."

"Thank you." Rachel shot back. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get started on my nighttime ritual."

"_Man, rituals sound awesome_!" Santana chirped.

"You should try it, then!" Rachel called over her shoulder as she headed to the bathroom.

Santana smiled after Rachel and turned to Finn, who had his arms folded. "Kurt told you, didn't he?"

"Oh. About you being diagnosed with MRSA?" Santana guessed. "No, actually, I found your pills in your duffel bag."

Finn's face fell. "Oh…"

"So, how bad is it?" Santana asked.

"They gave me a year to live." Finn admitted.

Santana was speechless. She shook her head. "Uh….wow. That sucks. I'm sorry."

"Thanks." Finn replied. "I am going to tell Rachel before I leave town, though."

Santana was slightly doubtful about that. She just shrugged. "Okay…"

"I _will_, Santana." Finn said firmly.

Kurt walked out of his room into the living room. "Hey. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing. Just catching up." Santana replied. "I am going to bed. 'Night, Dean. Sam." She headed to her room.

Kurt shook his head and sighed. "So, how was your night?"

"The best I've had in a long time." Finn smiled widely. "So, how were things here?"

"Oh, just fine. I snuck your pills out of your duffel before Santana had a chance to rummage through it." Kurt smiled triumphantly.

"Actually…she got to it before you did somehow." Finn admitted. Kurt sighed and threw his arms out in frustration. "Don't worry- she's not going to say anything. She knows I'll tell Rachel."

"Okay. Keep telling yourself that." Kurt shrugged and folded his arms. He relaxed. "So, Isabelle offered me a job at Vogue this summer."

"Dude, that's awesome!" Finn smiled.

"I'm going to turn her down." Kurt replied. Reading Finn's shocked expression, he continued. "You only have a year left to live, Finn. I haven't spent enough time with you."

"Dude, I'm flattered, really. But, what if you never get this job offer again?" Finn asked.

Kurt shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"It _does_ matter!" Finn insisted. "Kurt, I want to spend more time with you too, but I don't think I can live with myself if you give up this job offer. Call her and tell her it's yes."

Kurt felt a lump of emotion rise in his throat. "Wow. You've really matured. I'm….I'm proud of you."

Finn smiled and pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "I love you, man."

"I love you, too." Kurt pulled away and cleared his throat. "Also, um…I told Blaine about your…condition."

Finn paled and glared at Kurt. "Dude. Why would you do that?"

"I needed someone outside our family to talk to." Kurt explained.

"And you chose the guy who leaked our Regionals setlist last year." Finn nodded and folded his arms.

Kurt glared at his brother. "He learned his lesson, Finn. He won't tell anybody."

Finn raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, if you say so. Sorry."

"It's fine." Kurt just shrugged.

XXX

The next morning, Santana mischievously put a shopping list on the fridge reading "Mayonnaise, Rice, Salt, and Apples". She sat down with her breakfast as Rachel came out of the bathroom fully clothed wearing a pink shirt and jeans.

"Wow. That's a nice change from your grieving widow look you've been sporting the entire time you've been living here." Santana remarked as Kurt walked into the kitchen.

"It's called 'New York chic', Santana." Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. "And we don't need mayo. There's another jar."

Rachel thought about Santana's comment. "You really think I look like a grieving widow?"

"No, no._ I_ don't." Kurt replied, turning and pointing to her.

"You know, it's funny: the last two years of high school, you dressed like a Stepford housewife, now you dress like a widow." Santana observed. She gasped dramatically. "I wonder if it's a sign."

"It's a sign that you're paranoid, Mozzie." Kurt snarked.

"'Kay, wait…if I'm Mozzie, does that mean Rachel's Neal? They're both brunettes and they're both short for their ages…" Santana mused.

"Are we talking about Blaine?" Finn asked as he walked in wearing a red shirt and brown chords.

Santana burst out laughing. "Oh my God. I'm sorry. This is just too ironic!"

Finn looked confused. "What?"

"You ever seen Star Trek? The guy in the red shirt always gets killed!" Santana exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, how is that ironic?" Rachel asked.

"Doesn't Finn…"

"Santana!" Kurt snapped warningly.

"…like Star Trek?" Santana asked. Kurt sighed inwardly with relief.

"Uh…not really." Finn replied.

"Oh. My bad." Santana took a sip of her orange juice. "Anyway, to answer your question from before, no, we weren't talking about Blanderson. We were talking about characters from a TV show."

Kurt glared at Santana. "Have you _met_ Blaine? He's the complete opposite of bland!"

"Biased." Santana muttered.

"Bitch." Kurt muttered back.

XXX

A few hours later, Rachel and Finn were walking hand in hand through the streets of Manhattan.

"So, rehearsal's not for another couple of hours." Rachel noted. "What do you want to do?"

"Hmm…" Finn looked around. "Honestly…I'm really not that into New York to go sightseeing. I mean, I totally wouldn't mind living here, but…"

"Oh. Okay. Um, well, I guess we can just walk." Rachel smiled and shrugged. She spotted an outdoor photo studio/kiosk. "Ooh! Let's get a really romantic photo!"

"Okay!" Finn let Rachel drag him to the studio.

"Ah, you two are a cute couple." The photographer said, smiling. "I'm assuming you want something romantic?"

"Yes, please." Rachel grinned.

"All righty." The photographer pulled down an island sunset background. "How about this?"

Rachel and Finn glanced at each other and nodded. "Perfect!"

"All right, get close and smile, you two."

Rachel and Finn posed in front of the camera towards each other with their arms wrapped around each other. The photographer took the picture. "Two copies?"

"Yeah, thanks." Finn grinned.

"All right. Your total is eighty dollars and fifty cents." The photographer smirked.

Finn sighed and dug out his wallet. He pulled out eighty-one dollars. "Keep the change."

"Sweet." The photographer took the money and printed out the photos. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" Finn and Rachel walked off. "So, is your rehearsal a closed one?"

"No, you can watch." Rachel smiled. Finn tried not to look too excited. "Let's go."

XXX

Rachel was amazing in rehearsals. She acted it out as if there was a full audience. She was so….natural and graceful. Finn mused on how amazing Rachel was. Was his impending death giving him a new perspective of life? Was he finding everything more beautiful and enjoyable?

About halfway through the show, the actress Rachel was understudying returned looking healthy, although her face and nose were still slightly red. Rachel tried not to look too disappointed.

"Rachel, you may sit in the audience until this rehearsal is over." The director replied.

"Okay." Rachel smiled politely and walked off the stage.

Finn was unsure if it was a suggestion or a request. A few minutes later, he got a text from Rachel saying to stay where he is. She's going to watch the rest of the play. A few more minutes pass and Rachel appeared on the seat next to Finn.

"Hey." She whispered. "So, I wanted to get a second opinion: who's the better performer? That's, uh, that's why I wanted us to see the rest."

"Okay." Finn nodded. After another hour and a half, the rehearsal was over. Rachel looked at Finn expectantly. He searched for the right way to say it. "Well, you're definitely almost as good as she is, but that's just because she's more experienced than you. When you've done a few Broadway gigs, you'll be better."

Rachel sighed. "Okay, you have a good point."

Finn smiled in relief. He stood and extended his hand. "Shall we go?"

"We shall." Rachel raised an eyebrow at Finn's use of that word and took his hand.

XXX

Santana glanced at her watch and looked out the window. Finn and Rachel were approaching the building. She gasped quietly and sprinted to her room. "They're back!" She called to Kurt on her way. She dived under her bed and pulled out her laptop, earplugs, and the first DVD she laid her hands on (Which, by the way, was Valentine's Day).

Kurt walked into her room. "Hey, I'm going to that Cyber Café down the street. Wanna come?"

"No, thanks. I have other plans." Santana replied. She put the movie in and hit play, then paused it.

"Oh. What are you watching?" Kurt walked to her bed and sat down. "Ooh! I haven't seen this in ages!"

"Well, enjoy. 'Cause I found something more interesting to watch." Santana winked and tiptoed to her partition.

"Santana, that's an invasion of privacy!" Kurt chided. He ran to pull her back, but Santana pulled away. Kurt sighed in frustration. "Okay…you do remember what happened when someone overheard a conversation between you and Finn last year, right?"

Santana scoffed. "Shhh."

Kurt sighed in frustration and shook his head. Obviously, there was no talking Santana out of this one. Oh well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

XX

Rachel dragged Finn to her apartment. She dropped his hand to search for her key. Finn took a deep breath. _'Okay, Hudson. Don't wimp out now. It's now or never.' _

"Finn?" Rachel asked, slightly concerned.

Finn cleared his throat and walked in. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Rachel turned around. "Kurt? Santana? You home?" When she didn't hear either of them, she shrugged and turned back to Finn. "Well, looks like they're not home. You know what that means?" She slowly wrapped her arms around Finn's waist, running her hands underneath his shirt, and smiling suggestively.

Finn studied Rachel's face. It saddened him that he may never see her smile like that again. He gently unwrapped her arms. "Rachel, wait….there's something I need to tell you."

Rachel's face fell slightly. "Oh. Okay. What is it?"

Finn led her to the couch. Unseen by the two, Santana and Kurt parted the curtain so they can get a good view on what's happening. Finn took a deep breath. "So…I haven't been feeling so well lately, so I went to a doctor."

Rachel was starting to get a little concerned. "And? What did they say? Do you…?"

"I have a bacterial infection disease." Finn said.

Rachel's concerned turned to horror. "But…there's treatment for it, right? And there's a cure?"

Finn bowed his head and shook it. He was starting to get choked up. "They found it too late. I only have a year to live."

Blood drained from Rachel's face. Her throat closed up and she started gasping and breathing heavily. She started shaking her head slowly. "No. No, you're not. You're not dying."

"Rach…"

"No!" Rachel shot up, taking deep breaths and trying not to cry. "I did not sign onto you dying. In fact, I _demand_ to go first!"

Finn stifled a chuckle and ducked his head. Sobering up, he stood up. "I'm sorry. There's really nothing anyone can do."

Rachel gasped. She went through the events of the last few days in her head. Santana and Kurt have been acting a little strange around Finn. "Santana and Kurt knew…. you told Kurt and Santana before me?"

"Kurt is my brother, Rachel." Finn reasoned. "As for Santana, she figured it out."

Rachel exhaled sharply and shook her head. "Who else knows?"

"Just my family." Finn shrugged. "And…Blaine."

Rachel stared at him in horror. "_Blaine_ knows?"

"Well, Kurt said he won't tell anyone. He learned his lesson from last year." Finn assured her.

"Kurt also once said Blaine would never cheat on him!" Rachel snapped. "And Tina is a freaking gossip! How do we know he didn't tell her, then she blabbed it to the entire club including Mr. Schue?"

"Well, I guess we'll find out Monday." Finn shrugged.

Rachel broke down crying. Her knees buckled under her. Finn caught her before she hit the ground and sat her on the couch. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Finn was confused. "For what?"

Rachel sniffed and swallowed her lump. "Everything. I've been a horrible girlfriend to you. I shouldn't have cheated on you. I should have helped you find your dream more. I shouldn't have broken up with you. I took our whole relationship for granted."

Finn was surprised at that. He pulled Rachel in a hug. "Oh, Baby. If you don't know how happy you've made me, I haven't been a good boyfriend."

Rachel wiped away tears. "You mean that?"

Finn nodded. "I want you to know that….you've given me the best three years of my life. Yes, even this one."

Rachel chuckled. "You've given me the best three years of my life, too."

"We've been better than most couples, really." Finn shrugged. "At least we talk out our issues and work through our problems."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah…as opposed to who? Kurt and Blaine?"

Kurt was about to interject, but Santana slapped a hand over his mouth, quieting him.

"Yeah. I love them both, but…I mean, was their relationship more physical than emotional?" Finn wondered.

"No, they talked…a little." Rachel nodded. She sighed. It had only been about five minutes, but, already she was starting to feel emotionally drained. "Um… I'm sorry you're sick."

"Thanks."

Rachel cleared her throat. "So….I'm going to do my nighttime ritual, and I'll come to bed."

"Okay. Cool."

XXX

A half hour later, Rachel walked into her room. Finn was already laying on the bed with his fingers interlaced behind his head. "Hey."

Finn smiled. "Hey." He held his arms out. Rachel chuckled lightly and jumped into bed. She lay on his chest with one arm wrapped under his back and the other resting on his stomach. Finn wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Rachel sighed in content. The fact that the love of her life only has a year left to live was still processing. She swallowed. "Are you scared?"

"Of dying? No." Finn admitted. "Honestly, I'm just bummed that I won't get to follow or achieve my dreams or get married and have a family. Extended family trips with Kurt and his husband and kids to Disneyland….old people sex with you."

Rachel laughed softly. She took a deep breath. She wasn't going to tell him this, but…she felt the need to. "I took a pregnancy test after Valentine's Day."

Finn stared at her in shock. His stomach dropped. "Oh. Uh…"

"Don't worry- it was a false alarm." Rachel sighed. "Good thing. You would have left behind a child."

"Oh….yeah. Good point." Finn said, slightly relieved. "Good thing we didn't get married, either. I'd be leaving behind a wife, too."

"That wouldn't have mattered. At least you'd have married the love of your life." Rachel stated.

"You really want to become a window before you hit twenty-one?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's widow, and no, I wouldn't have minded." Rachel replied.

Finn nodded and hugged Rachel closer and kissed the top of her head. "Can you sing for me?"

Rachel chuckled and smiled. "Of course." She searched her head for the perfect song.

_The choice was mine and mine completely_

_I could have any prize that I desired_

_I could burn with the splendor of the brightest fire_

_Or else, or else I could choose time_

_Remember, I was very young then_

_And a year was forever and a day_

_So what use could fifty, sixty, seventy be?_

_I saw the lights and I was on my way_

_And how I lived_

_How they shone_

_But how soon the lights were gone_

**Thought I'd end there. The song is from Evita.**


	3. Finest Hour

The next morning, Kurt, Rachel, and Santana decided to go home with Finn. Finn planned on telling the New Directions on Monday during Glee rehearsal. Rachel, Kurt, and Santana will be there for emotional support (and Blaine, Finn supposed, since he knows about it, too.). The train ride to Lima and the car ride home (dropping Santana off along the way) were quiet. Rachel and Finn held hands the entire time.

Burt had previously told Sam what was going on and promised not to say anything.

XXX

That Monday, Finn sat alone in the choir room in deep thought. It really sucked that he never got to achieve his dream or marry Rachel. Guess you really can't always get what you want. He sighed and felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He sniffed and quickly wiped them away. He looked up as he heard footsteps. Blaine was standing in the doorway.

"Hey." Blaine greeted, trying not to sound like he pitied Finn or anything. "Um…Kurt told me-"

"Yeah, I know." Finn nodded. "Thanks for keeping quiet, dude."

"No problem." Blaine smiled. They were silent for a minute.

"Do me a favor? Keep an eye on Rachel and Kurt for me." Finn said.

"I will definitely do that." Blaine nodded and smiled.

Finn also nodded and smiled. "Cool."

"You know…last week I recorded a time capsule video of what we'd all be doing fifty years from now." Blaine said. "I imagined all of us being there singing our hearts out and telling you and Rachel to get a room."

Finn laughed softly. "Funny how things turn out."

"Yeah." Blaine replied. He was about to say something else, when people started filing in talking and laughing.

Finn's heart felt heavy. This may be the last time he ever sees the Glee kids act so…happy and carefree. Will's voice snapped him from his thoughts.

"Okay, guys, let's talk Nationals!" Will said excitedly. Everyone cheered. "But first, we have guests, and Finn has an announcement."

Kurt, Santana, and Rachel walked in. Tina rolled her eyes. "Let me guess: they're here to help us for Nationals, since, apparently, we can't stand on our own two feet."

"Actually, no. They're here for moral and emotional support….for what I'm about to tell you." Finn replied.

Beiste and Emma walked into the room, too. Tina scoffed. "Wow, this must be good."

"Has Tina always been like this?" Marley whispered to Blaine, who shook his head.

Sue walked into the room as well. "Greetings, Directions New and Old."

"Sue, what are you doing here?" Finn asked before he could stop himself.

"Well, I heard you invited half of McKinley to hear you announce something, and judging by the look on your face, it's something I definitely do not want to miss." Sue replied, sitting down and pulling out a popcorn bag. "I'm just surprised only three of the Glee graduates showed up."

"Mercedes, Mike, and Quinn weren't able to make it; and Puck already knows about it." Finn replied. "Actually, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, Blaine, and Sam already know about it, too." Tina shot a look at her friends.

"What is it, Finn?" Will asked.

Finn took a deep breath. "This isn't easy for me to say, but…I just found out I have MRSA. It's a bacterial disease, and they didn't catch it in time."

Everyone just stared at Finn in shock. Will burst out laughing, and everyone turned to stare at him. "Good one, Finn. That's- that's a really good joke. Now, what's your real announcement?"

Finn closed his eyes, bowed his head, and sighed. He looked up. "I wish it was just a joke. But, the doctors only gave me a year to live."

"Okay, stop! This has gone far enough!" Will snapped. He walked up to Finn. "You know, I thought you wanted to be treated as an equal- like a teacher. Now you're playing a horrible prank by telling us you're dying?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue. But I'm not lying and this is not a joke." Finn said seriously.

Will got choked up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he just left the room.

"That was melodramatic." Santana commented.

"Well, he just found out that his boyfriend's dying of some weird disease. 'Course he's melodramatic." Sue replied. She stood. "Well, I was going to gather intel to destroy you before Nationals, but it looks like you did that all on your own." She left.

Finn scoffed and shook his head. He noticed everyone looking sad and worried. "Guys, I know this sucks, but, don't let this ruin your fun or your dedication to win our second Nationals trophy."

"Yeah, Finn's right, you guys." Blaine stood and faced his friends. "Life keeps going even though some people don't."

Rachel swallowed and cleared her throat. "Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like on Broadway, the show must go on."

Finn cast Rachel a grateful look, then turned back to them. "Okay. You heard the lady. Let's prep for Nationals!"

XXX

After practice on the way out, Tina glared in Blaine's direction and stormed off with her arms folded. Blaine sighed and walked after her.

"Tina! What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

Tina turned around so suddenly, that Blaine almost ran into her. "What's wrong? What's wrong, he asks! What's wrong is that we are best friends. We tell each other everything! Everything, apparently, except about Finn being sick!"

"Tina, Kurt swore me to secrecy." Blaine explained. "I'm sure there are things that Mike told you in secret that you haven't told me."

Tina just scoffed and shook her head. "I just don't like it when people keep things from me."

"I'm sorry." Blaine replied. "I would have told you if I could, I swear. But I promised Kurt."

Tina nodded and gave in. "Okay. Fine. Whatever. See you later." She walked off.

XXX

Will sat at his desk with his head in his hands. Yesterday everything was going great. New Directions was heading to Nationals with Finn's help. Now they all find out he's dying of some disease. He looked up as he heard a knocked at his door.

"Hey." Finn said, walking in. "Can we talk?"

"I'm not sure that I'm ready." Will admitted.

Finn sat down. "I know it's a lot to take in. Believe me,_ I_ still have a hard time accepting it."

Will shook his head and swallowed back tears. "I'm just…I don't want to lose you."

"I know. I don't want you guys to lose me, either." Finn replied. He exhaled slowly. "Mr. Schue, I want you to promise me something."

"Sure. Anything."

"I want you to promise me you won't lose focus for Nationals." Finn said. "Remember when Sue's sister died a week before Nationals my junior year? We focused more on performing at the funeral than we did Nationals, and we lost."

Will chuckled slightly. "Okay, fine. I promise. But, Nationals is in two weeks. You'll still be alive then."

Finn smiled. "I know, but…just in case."

Will didn't want to think about that. Instead, he sniffed and stood up. Finn stood up as well and pulled his friend into a hug. Will fought back tears and pulled away and cleared his throat. "I'm glad we mended fences before…"

Finn nodded. "Me too. I guess the…not so horrible part of all this is I don't have any fences to mend."

Will nodded. "Yeah, really."

Finn chuckled. "Hey, can I borrow the choir room after practice? There's something I need to do alone."

"Sure."

XXX

Over the next few days, Finn took the time to get his affairs in order. He wrote his will and planned out his funeral. Oh, sure, he has a year to live, but you never know. He also made a bucket list.

After prom, Rachel, Santana, and Kurt went back to New York for work. They were to return the following Friday evening. Finn made plans to hang out with his frat buddies that Friday, but he planned on hanging out with Rachel and Kurt the next day. He zoomed along the darkened highway. His phone rang. "Hey, Rach."

"Hey! So, my dads just picked me and Kurtana up at the airport. We still on for tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Finn smiled. "I'm hanging out with Kurt and our parents in the morning, so we'll hang out in the afternoon."

"Okay! What time should I expect you?"

"Around…one or two, maybe? I'll text you." Finn shrugged.

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Finn hung up and smiled. He then heard tires screech and saw a car being run off a higher road. Finn pulled over. The car that was run off was upside down and was smoking slightly. He gasped and called 911 and jumped out of the car. "I'd like to report an accident." He ran to the car. "Someone ran a jeep Chevy off of Elda Road near the speedway."

"Help is on the way." The voice said.

Finn hung up and looked in the car. There was a man and woman inside. They were both unconscious. Finn pulled up the sleeve of his white hoodie to cover his hand, punched through the window, unlocked the door, and opened it. The man gasped and opened his eyes. Finn held up a hand to calm him. "Hey, hey. You're okay. I saw you get run off the road. Help is on the way."

"Oh." The man started groaning in pain and glanced at his wife, who was still unconscious. Finn started to unbuckle his seat belt, but the man stopped him. "Wait. My son is in the back. Get him and my wife out first."

Finn nodded. "Okay." He unlocked the back door. The gas tank was leaking inside the car. Finn saw a baby in his car seat, put a blanket over the car seat, pulled him out, and set him by his own car. Flames were dancing in the car now. He ran back for the woman.

"Michelle? Michelle!" The man shook his wife.

Finn ran back and opened the door. Michelle was starting to stir. Finn unbuckled her and carried her out of the car bridal-style.

Michelle started gasping. "My baby…my baby!"

"He's all right. I got him out." Finn set her next to the car seat.

"Oh. Thank you." She smiled gratefully at Finn, and checked on her son.

The car was on fire at this point. Finn heard distant sirens and climbed back into the car. "Okay, dude, your family's safe."

"Thanks, uh…"

"Finn."

"Finn. I'm Jack." The man replied. "Uh…my seatbelt's jammed."

"Okay, is there a knife somewhere?" Finn asked.

"There's a Swiss army knife in the glove compartment." Jack replied. Finn got out the knife and started cutting through the seatbelt. It was a slow process, but it was working. The two started coughing because of the smoke. "Listen, kid, you better get out while you can."

"No way. I know what it's like to grow up without a dad. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Finn replied. He was halfway through.

"Even though we're complete strangers to you?" Jack asked in surprise.

"Yeah, totally." Finn nodded. He was almost all the way through, so he just ripped it apart. He pushed Jack out of the car. He scrambled out of the car himself and dragged Jack away as the car exploded. Michelle let out a scream and Jack and Finn fell to the ground unconscious.

XXX

"So then this guy comes strutting in like he owns the place and introduces himself as Starchild."

Kurt and Blaine hung out in the Hudson-Hummel family living room. Kurt was telling Blaine about his week.

"Who the hell names their kid 'Starchild'?" Blaine asked making a face.

"No idea. Anyway, within five minutes, I didn't like him." Kurt replied. "He's even more conceited, stubborn, stuck-up, rude, and tactless than Santana and Rachel's love child would be."

Blaine laughed. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." Kurt shook his head and chuckled. His phone rang. "Hello?" Kurt's face turned from happiness to shock, then horror. He let his phone drop from his hand and on the floor.

XXX

Carole and Burt were already on their dinner date when they heard the news. They rushed to the hospital where Dr. Carlson waited for them.

"Is he okay?" Carole asked worriedly.

"Mrs. Hummel, your son has severe head trauma, internal bleeding, and he inhaled quite a bit of smoke." Dr. Carlson replied. Carole sniffed and started crying. Burt held her up. "We have him stabilized, but…I'm afraid that's all we can do. I'm very sorry."

"Dad! Carole, what happened?" Burt and Carole turned to see Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and Rachel running towards them.

"He witnessed a car being run off the road. He pulled the victims out of the car, but then the car exploded." Burt explained. "It's pretty bad."

"Can we see him?" Rachel asked, getting choked up.

"I'm sorry, but it's family only." Dr. Carlson replied.

"He is the love of my life! Please, I just want to see him." Rachel started crying.

"I'm sorry." Dr. Carlson said to Rachel. She turned to Burt, Carole, and Kurt. "I'll take you to him now."

Burt, Carole, and Kurt started to follow, and Rachel started after them, too. "You know what? Screw 'family only'! I am coming with you!"

Santana held Rachel back, and Kurt turned to her, putting his hands on her shoulder. "Rachel, it's going to be fine. I'll text you when it's okay to let you in." He turned to follow his parents. Rachel just stood there crying and let Santana lead her to the waiting room couch. Blaine sat next to them and pulled out his phone to text the New Directions.

XXX

Finn slowly woke up. He could feel his insides barely holding together. This was it. He was dying. He heard the door open and smiled as he saw his family walking in. "Hey."

"Oh, Finn." Carole sniffed and sat at his side. Burt sat next to her, and Kurt sat on Finn's other side. Carole took his hand and held his head in her free hand. "The doctors told me you…you rescued a family from a car accident. Complete strangers." Finn nodded. "You're a hero. I'm so proud of you, Finn."

"It was nothing, really."

"Are you kidding me? Risking your life to save a family of strangers?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "That's definitely more than something."

Burt nodded in agreement. "It's definitely your finest hour. I'm proud to call you my son."

Finn smiled, touched. "Thanks, Burt."

Kurt took Finn's other hand. "Rachel, Santana, and Blaine are in the waiting room. I'm pretty sure all of the Glee kids and Puck and Mr. Schue will be here, too."

"I'm…glad." Finn said.

"Do you want me to grab them?" Kurt asked.

"No…they've already been through a shooting scare. I don't want to traumatize them more by having them watch me die." Finn replied.

"Finn, you're not dying. Not tonight." Carole insisted, getting choked up.

"Face it. I'm all messed up inside." Finn sighed. He closed his eyes for a minute, then opened them. "Mom…there's a box under my bed. It's a bunch of stuff I had prepared in case."

Carole could only nod as her throat tightened. "I love you, my baby."

"I love you, too." Finn smiled. He could feel his body shutting down. He didn't want his family to watch him die (especially since they've gone through so much), but he didn't want to die alone either. _'I'm damned if I do, I'm damned if I don't…or something.' _

Carole held both Finn's and Burt's hand, and Kurt held hands with Finn and Burt. They sat for a while until Finn's EKG machine started to flatline.

"Finn…no…no!" Carole shrieked and started sobbing. She screamed in anguish. Burt gathered her in his arms.

Kurt stood and let out a sob. He bent down to kiss Finn's forehead and leaned against him for a minute. He walked around to hug his parents.

XXX

Meanwhile, most of the New Directions, Will, and Puck showed up about fifteen minutes after Blaine texted them. They waited in silence for news. Rachel stared down at her phone the whole time. She felt her stomach lurch and they all heard a distant scream. Rachel's heart started beating fast and she stood up. "That's it. I can't take it anymore. I don't care if I get arrested."

"Rachel, calm down." Puck said, standing up.

"Puck, what if it was your soulmate in there?" Rachel demanded.

Puck thought about that and sighed. "Okay. Maybe I can flirt with one of the nurses and see if I can't get her to let us through."

Rachel sniffed, smiled, and nodded. "Okay."

Puck walked towards her, when they heard a door opening and footsteps. Puck and Rachel turned to see Kurt walking towards them his eyes watery and his face grief-stricken. He shook his head. Rachel knew from Kurt's facial expression he was gone.

"Oh, no, no, no, nooo!" Rachel yelled in grief. She collapsed against Puck, who held her. "NOOOOOO!"

Kurt walked over to a chair and collapsed onto it. He started sobbing into his hands. Blaine rushed over and pulled Kurt in his arms.

"Oh…ohhh, Finn…" Santana sobbed.

Marley cried in Jake's arms, Will stepped away and cried to himself.

"This can't be happening. It can't be. It just…can't…" Ryder said looking down.

**Whew. I almost cried a few times writing this. **


	4. Cold and Broken

**Okay, so the song list for The Quarterback is out and while I like those songs, I am a bit disappointed that they don't have the songs I wanted them to sing. Of course that's basically me every episode. But I digress. So, this will most likely be a bit AUish since I'm adding songs that aren't in the episode (That we know of).**

**I do not own any of the songs. They belong to their respective artists.**

The next morning went slowly. When Blaine, Sam, and Tina first arrived at school; everything went normally for everyone. Students rushed to their lockers or hung with friends totally unaware of the tragedy that happened.

"I wonder how or if Principal Sue will announce it." Blaine wondered aloud.

"She probably will. I mean, they announced Karofsky's suicide attempt even though he didn't go to McKinley at the time." Tina shrugged. "Why not Finn's death?"

"All right, future sweater-folders and janitors. Get your lazy asses to the auditorium now. I have an announcement to make, and for some reason the school board- and Will Buttchin- I mean, Schuester- want me to make this announcement in person." Sue announced over the P.A.

"Well, there you go." Sam shrugged.

Artie rolled up to them. "Hey, guys." He said cheerfully.

Tina did a double-take. "What the hell are _you_ so cheerful about? I thought you and Finn were friends or something."

"We are." Artie said simply. "I'm sure he'll be here. I wonder what the announcement will be."

Sam, Tina, and Blaine looked at each other awkwardly. "Um…Artie…"

"We better hurry. You know how Sue gets when people straggle." He wheeled off.

"I think he's in denial…" Tina commented.

"I think you may be right." Blaine replied. They headed to the auditorium. Sue stood at a podium and Will, Emma, and Shannon were sitting on chairs behind her.

"All right, everyone, listen up, 'cause I'm only going to say this once." Everyone fell silent, some half-dreading Sue's announcement. "I regret to inform you that Finn Hudson died in a car accident last night. And for some reason, his funeral will be held right here in this auditorium this coming Saturday at noon."

Everyone was either in shock or they started crying and/or talking amongst themselves. Sue continued. "I know, I know. 'How will we ever get by without him?' Well, here's a news flash for you Finn-worshippers: life goes on even if people don't. Trust me- I know. So, with that, classes will continue on as always."

Sue stepped down and Emma walked up to the podium and cleared her throat. "Um, if anyone wants to talk about it, my door is always open."

XXX

The day continued on silently for the seniors, juniors, and sophomores who knew Finn. In a few of the classes, the teachers and students ended up talking about Finn and their good memories with him. Finally, it was time for Glee. Will hadn't arrived, so the kids sat in silence.

"How's his family?" Marley asked Blaine.

Blaine exhaled slowly. "Devastated. They spent most of the night calling family members, making arrangements for the funeral, and posting the obituary."

"I feel so bad for them. Especially his parents." Unique spoke up shaking her head sadly.

Will walked in quietly. He stood strong during everything that's going on. He wanted to for the kids. "Okay, guys…I know this is going to be a hard time for all of us. Especially those who were closest to Finn. But death isn't just about mourning loss. It's also about celebrating life and remembering the good times we shared with those who are gone. I spoke with his mother earlier, and she says Finn's wishes are for us to sing at his funeral. So in preparation for that, I want you guys to memorialize him in the way we do everything here in this room- by singing. Sing your feelings or thoughts about Finn, and we'll start working on our setlist for the funeral."

"How many songs are we singing?" Kitty asked.

"Three." Will replied. "All right, let's get started." The door opened, and Santana, Mercedes, Mike, Puck, and Kurt walked into the choir room. "Hey, guys. What brings you here?"

"Well, we heard that New Directions are going to sing at the funeral, so, we wanted to avoid that awkward moment where we feel like we should be up there singing even though we don't know the damn lyrics." Santana replied. She sat in the back. The rest of the present alumni sat by her. "Ooh, speaking of- Kurt, do you know if your cousins are going to do that? Maybe we should invite them, too."

"No, they won't. Don't worry." Kurt replied dully.

"Where are Quinn and Rachel?" Artie asked.

"Quinn is going to try to make it to the funeral, and Rachel can barely leave her room." Santana replied.

"Okay, well, the more the merrier." Will smiled.

XXX

_**Well I heard there was a secret chord**_

_**That David played and it pleased the Lord**_

_**But you don't really care for music, do you?**_

After rehearsals, Ryder slowly made his way to the auditorium. Even though he only knew Finn for six months, he still felt like he's known him for years. Finn was like an older brother to him. He's never experienced a death before. He didn't know what to do except grieve and wonder why it was Finn and so soon. He sat on a stool and took a deep breath.

_**Well it goes like this:**_

_**The fourth, the fifth,**_

_**The minor fall and the major lift**_

_**The baffled king composing Hallelujah**_

Rachel sat morosely on her couch in her pajamas. Her dads were out of town on a Mediterranean cruise. The minute they heard the news, they made arrangements to travel home, but they wouldn't be for at last a few days. She was fine with it. She needed time alone to cope. Rachel dialed Finn's number. She knew he was not going to answer, but she just wanted to hear his voice.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...**_

Kurt was hit hardest after Burt, Carole, and Rachel. Blaine brought him home and held him in his arms. Kurt cried himself to sleep.

'_How many tragedies am I going to go through? God hates me_ that _much?'_

_**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**_

_**You saw her bathing on the roof**_

_**Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you**_

Puck sat in his and Finn's dorm room, thinking. Finn died so young- before he even got to live his dream and marry Rachel. He wanted to do something to honor his late best friend. But what?

_**She tied you to her kitchen chair**_

_**She broke your throne and she cut your hair**_

_**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

Carole slowly went through some of Finn's belongings. She found that box he told her about before he died. She got choked up at the thought that she lost her husband, almost lost her second husband twice, and now she lost her baby. It was like part of her soul had been ripped out. Grief overcame her and she just sat there, crying. Burt came in and wrapped her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

'_Losing your spouse is one thing, but children should never die before their parents.'_ She thought mournfully.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...**_

Kurt got a headache from crying so much. After he went to sleep, Blaine put a cold washcloth on his forehead, kissed his cheek, and lay down next to him, holding his hand.

_**Baby I've been here before**_

_**I've seen this room and I've walked this floor (you know)**_

_**I used to live alone before I knew you**_

Emma was growing concerned for her husband. Will is the type of man who feels like he has to be strong for everyone. But he hasn't really had time to grieve himself. She leaned against the doorframe to Will's office and watched as he went through the sheet music for the setlist for the funeral. He came across a picture of Finn and was about to start crying, but shook himself out of it. He had to be strong for the kids.

_**And I've seen your flag on the marble arch**_

_**And love is not a victory march**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

Some of the students, including Glee and the McKinley High Titans, dedicated a row of lockers to some sort of memorial for Finn. They wrote good-bye messages and taped them to the lockers. They put candles, flowers, stuffed animals, drumsticks, and football and Glee memorabilia in a circle.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...**_

Kurt also went through some of Finn's things. He found his old letterman jacket. He slowly put it on and brought the collar up to his nose. Even though Finn hadn't worn that jacket for a year, it still smelled of him. Kurt sniffed and cried.

_**There was a time when you let me know**_

_**What's really going on below**_

_**But now you never show that to me, do you?**_

Puck went to the army recruitment center and filled out an application. Joining the army seems like the perfect way to honor Finn. Both Finn and his dad were kicked out of the army, so, what better way to redeem that than to join himself?

_**But remember when I moved in you**_

_**And the holy dove was moving too**_

_**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah...**_

Rachel slowly sorted through the box she had kept of things that reminded her of Finn. Sadness and anger welled up inside her. Why did he have to go so soon? They were supposed to live happily ever after and have kids together! She sniffed, stood up, and threw the box at the 'Finchel' bulletin board she made and put up on the wall. She slid to the floor and broke down crying.

_**Maybe there's a god above**_

_**But all I ever learned from love**_

_**Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you]**_

Kurt slowly walked to the row of lockers where he and Finn first encountered each other. He flashed back to that first meeting and fought back tears. He leaned against the lockers, closed his eyes, and slowly slid to the floor.

_**And it's not a cry that you hear at night**_

_**And it's not somebody who's seen the light**_

_**It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah**_

Rachel slowly walked into the choir room and caressed the drum kit. She sat down and let out a few tears. She looked up as she heard someone walk in. Will walked in carrying a plague with a picture of Finn on it. Rachel wordlessly stood beside him as he hung the plague on the wall. The caption under it read:

_Finn Hudson_

_1994-2013_

"_Don't Stop Believing"_

Rachel sniffed and let out a sob. Will pulled her into a comforting shoulder hug.

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, hallelujah**_

As Ryder finished up the song; Jake, Marley, Unique, and Kitty walked into the auditorium. Ryder took a deep breath and cleared his throat.

"That was beautiful, Ryder." Unique said.

Ryder nodded and smiled. "It sucks that Finn had to go so soon."

"Yeah." Marley nodded in agreement. "I know we've only known him for six months, but…he still means a lot to me."

"Yeah, same here." Ryder nodded again.

"This is messed up, man. People our age or even a little older don't normally die." Jake commented.

"Well, at least he's in better place now." Kitty said.

"I feel like we should sing something to…to Kurt and Rachel and Puck and Mr. Schue and Artie." Marley spoke up. "You know, to cheer them up and let them know they're not alone. They were closest to Finn."

"I think that's a great idea." Unique replied. Ryder, Jake, and Kitty nodded in agreement. They started brainstorming.

XXX

Back at the Hudson-Hummel's house, Carole, Kurt, and Burt finished cataloguing Finn's things silently. Burt took Kurt's and Carole's hands in his and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I know this is…the hardest thing we've ever had to go through. But we're still a family." He said that last part to Carole. "Kurt and I, we're your family."

Carole sniffed, swallowed, and pulled her husband and stepson into a hug. She choked out a sob. "I'm so glad I have you two."

Kurt also fought back tears. "I'm sorry I didn't come home for the holidays last year."

Carole and Burt pulled away from him. "What?"

"If I'd known…that it would be the last Thanksgiving and Christmas the four of us would spend together…I would have…driven back." Kurt shook his head, full-on crying now. "I was just s-so caught up in my new life in New York and I let stupid Rachel convince me to stay in the city."

"Oh…" Carole pulled him into another hug. "You didn't know. Nobody really knows when the last time you'll ever see someone you care about or the last holiday you share with them. And we all understood why you didn't come home. But let's not dwell on that. You can run from the past or you can learn from it."

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too." Burt replied, wrapping his wife and son into his arms again.

That was the day Kurt promised himself to never miss another family holiday no matter what the circumstances are.

**Wow. Now, I have to figure out how to fit in the songs from the episode for this story. I was hoping to have this done by Thursday, but, it doesn't look like that's happening. Oh, plus, I'm going out of town on the 16****th**** through the 20****th****. My family's going to Disney World! Woot woot!**

**Now I keep thinking about how Finn and Kurt and their families will never go on trips to Disneyland or Disney World together. Kurt, sure, but not Finn. I'm so depressed about that. I even planned out a fanfic where they would go, but…well…**


	5. The Quarterback

**Okay, there are three more chapters including this one. Also, I'm going to add the dialogue from the audio clips from The Quarterback. I may be totally wrong with how they're played out (I usually am), but I'm going to add them anyway. **

Shannon walked into the Teacher's Lounge and spotted Will and Emma eating lunch together. She then gazed over to the coffeepot and fondly remembered them bonding just last fall. She took a deep breath and walked over to Will and Emma's table. "I remember when I first met Finn. He was being insubordinate." She smiled and sat down. Will and Emma chuckled lightly. Shannon pulled out her lunch and set it on the table. "I feel bad for the kids. Especially the ones in Glee and football. Losing a friend so young has got to be harder than losing a pet."

Just then, Sue approached them. "If students wish to mourn Finn's passing, they're free to visit the memorial garden I erected. I planted a tree in the exact location where I caught Finn and Quinn Fabray fondling each other's breasts." She smirked and sat down.

"Come on, Sue..." Will said, slightly irritated.

"How can you even _joke_ at a time like this?" Shannon asked, appalled.

"Take it easy, Post-Op Michael Chiklis, I'm grieving!" She replied. "And I grieve by insulting those who mean the most to me. It's just a coincidence that's also what I do when I'm _not_ grieving."

"It just feels so surreal." Emma commented.

Shannon nodded in agreement. "They don't make 'em like Finn."

"He was our quarterback." Will added.

"We honor Finn Hudson by taking care of the people he loved. And the way we do that is by helping them to move on." Sue said matter-of-factly. She shrugged. "Hey, it worked when my sister died. It'll work now."

Will, Emma, and Shannon smiled and nodded in agreement. They hated it when Sue was right, but she's got a point there.

XXX

The day of the funeral finally came. Most of Finn's family and stepfamily, his friends and teammates from Glee and football, and even some friends from college came. Everyone quieted down when Reverend Horton walked up to the podium.

"Welcome, everyone, to…well, not the most unusual funeral." He paused as some people chuckled. "It's hard to imagine the pain others go through after the loss of our beloved friend, son, brother, cousin, grandson, and former student. But we must remember: 'Greater love hath no one than he who layeth down his life for his friend'. The place where Finn Hudson saved that family's life will forever be a hallowed place in Lima. For there was our friend who saved a family of complete strangers to him. Our friend: Finn Hudson."

"Is he quoting a Disney movie?" Artie whispered to Kitty, who hushed him.

The reverend continued. "The memory of Finn's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved in our hearts. For heaven has gained one of the world's noblest men. And now, Burt Hummel, Finn's stepfather will be reading the eulogy."

Burt squeezed Carole's hand gently and walked up to the podium. Kurt put an arm around Carole's shoulder. Burt cleared his throat. "Finn Christopher Hudson was born in Cincinnati, Ohio on October 10, 1993 to Carole and Christopher Hudson. After the tragic death of his father, Finn and his mother moved to Lima where he went to and graduated from William McKinley High School. He briefly joined the army, then returned to his alma mater to coach the New Directions show choir. He then briefly went to Lima University to get his degree in teaching. Growing up, he was a major sports fan- especially football, where he also played quarterback for his team at McKinley.

He died due to complications from a car accident surrounded by family. He is survived by his mother, Carole; stepfather, Burt; stepbrother, Kurt; and several friends and family who will miss him dearly. He is preceded in death by his father, Christopher, and his paternal grandparents." Burt cleared his throat and fought back tears. He took a deep breath, and went to sit back down.

"And now, Finn's brother, Kurt would like to say a few words."

Kurt took a deep breath and went to the podium. He paused for a minute as he realized that…this was real. Tears threatened to fall, but Kurt fought them back. "I first want to thank you all for your kind emails and cards to my family. You know, sometimes, people forget that Finn and I are…were brothers. We're so different and we…well, regrettably didn't spend a lot of time together outside the house. We disagreed on basically everything, but at the end of the day, we were in the same corner. We never let anything come between us- not even his girlfriends and my boyfriend. I'm going to spend the rest of my life missing my brother. He was my first friend….my first crush. Even though…he wasn't on his best behavior half the time, he filled all our hearts with glee. Thank you." He brushed away the few tears that managed to escape. He thought about singing (Since Finn had sung to him at their parent's wedding, he wanted to return the favor), but…he just couldn't. He was too grief-stricken and he didn't want to take the chance of breaking down while singing a solo. "Both the New Directions and alumni prepared some songs to sing to honor Finn. So…if you guys would please come up…" The New Directions and alumni walked up. Mercedes, Mike, Puck, and Santana stood in front. "This is Finn's favorite broadway song."

The alumni in front sang Seasons of Love from Rent with the New Directions backing them up. Emma watched with tears in her eyes. She squeezed Will's hand and glanced up at him. She was a little…bewildered as to why he hasn't cried yet. She didn't expect him to be a sobbing mess on the floor, but, she at least thought he would shed some tears.

After the song ended, Mercedes walked up to the podium, and Kurt went to his seat. "Hi, everyone. Kurt, I know we haven't been close since…well, our junior year….but, I want you to know that I and everyone else are here for you and your family. I thought this song would be fitting."

Mercedes sang I'll Stand By You by the Pretenders. Kurt found it harder to hold back tears. He remembered that he played the piano for Finn as he sang that song to whom he thought would be his daughter. Mercedes probably had no idea. Her heart is in the right place.

After Mercedes finished, Sam and Artie went up to the podium. Artie cleared his throat. "When I found out Finn died, I couldn't believe it. He was so young, he had his whole life ahead of him. I know he loved us more than anything. That's why he's up there in heaven telling Michael Jackson about me, Sammy Davis Jr. about Puck, Whitney Houston about Mercedes, Journey about Mr. Schue, Amy Winehouse about Santana, and everyone about Rachel. This is for you, Finn."

Sam and Artie sang Fire and Rain by James Taylor. After they sat down, Puck went up to the podium. "Finn was my best friend. We went through a lot together. I didn't grow up with a dad, so I didn't really have any role models, but…Finn was. He made me a better person. I want to be like him. So, I talked to my mom and brother about what I wanted to do. I decided to honor my best friend and join the army. I figured if I'm going to be a badass, I'd do it honorably. So, this song is for you, dude." He sang No Surrender.

After that, Santana went up to the podium ("Oh, crap…" Blaine thought with dread.) Santana cleared her throat. "Okay. I know that Finn had his doubts about God, but I am convinced that Squishy Teats is up in heaven right now, plopped down next to his new best friend, Fat Elvis, helping themselves to a picnic of baby back ribs smothered in butterscotch pudding and tater tot grease. So, this is for you, Hudson." She started singing "If I Die Young".

"Classy, Santana. Real classy." Blaine muttered sarcastically under his breath. Tina snickered beside him.

To everyone's surprise, Rachel walked up to the podium. Kurt braced himself in case she started breaking down.

"Nobody treat me with kid gloves, okay?" She directed that line to Kurt. "I don't know what to say either. I loved Finn and he loved me, and he loved all of you guys. I know he did. I like to sing in the car and, um, and before Finn I used to sing alone. And this is the first song I sang with him when we would drive around together, so this is for him." She sang a beautiful rendition of To Make You Feel My love. She sniffled and choked up during the song, but didn't break down completely. Kurt was amazed and proud of Rachel for her strength. She sat down.

The rest of the funeral and the wake went by in a blur for those closest to Finn.

Later that night, Emma sat Will on the couch. "Will, I was with you when you found out that Finn died. I stood right next to you at the funeral, and I couldn't help but notice something."

"What?"

"You haven't cried." Emma pointed out.

Will was confused by that. "What are you saying? That I don't feel anything?"

Emma shook her head. "No, listen. No, what I'm saying-"

Will stood up. "Of course I feel something, Emma. I feel... I feel more than I know how to express. I'm heartbroken. To be honest, I don't know how we're all supposed to move forward. In the meantime, I have to make sure that the people around me are taken care of!"

"Okay, okay..."

"I have-"

Emma stood and put her hands to his chest to calm him. "Will, listen to me, listen... I love you, okay?"

"I know."

"Whatever you feel and however you wanna show it, that's okay. I think there's gonna be a time where you want to let it all out. And I want you to know that I plan on being here for you when you do." She said sincerely.

Will smiled and nodded. "Thank you. I'll be there for you, too." They kissed and hugged. "Emma? If we ever have a son, can we name him Finn?"

Emma chuckled. "Of course."

**See how I weaseled in those songs and audio clips? XD I know it's a little rushed and condensed, but I really want to get this finished. **


	6. Time For Moving On

The next day, Kurt invited everyone back to the choir room one more time. He had found a DVD labeled "Please show this to everyone in Glee, including alumni". So, Burt, Carole, Kurt, Santana, Rachel, Puck, Mercedes, and Mike headed to McKinley after school ended.

"Okay, guys, Kurt has something to show us." Will announced. "Kurt?"

Kurt walked up to the front. "So, Finn had a box full of stuff in case he died: his will, his funeral requests…and this." He held up the DVD. "This is for all of us, so…sit back, relax, and enjoy." He gave the DVD to Artie, who set it up on the projector screen.

Kurt's, Rachel's, and Will's hearts clenched and they got choked up when Finn appeared on screen. Everyone fell silent.

"Hey, everyone. If you're watching this, then that means I'm dead. I'm not sure how quick my death was- or is going to be- but just in case I didn't get a chance to say goodbye, there's something I want to say to all of you." Finn said on the screen. "This is like one huge thank-you note. First, Mom…I love you so much. I know I didn't show it a lot, but you taught me a lot. I'm sorry I wasn't always…you know…on my best behavior- especially about Burt and Kurt coming into our lives in the beginning. Now, I'm glad they did."

Carole choked back a sob and squeezed Burt's hand.

"Burt, I never knew my dad…but I'm sure he was just as awesome as you are, minus the drug dealing."

Burt chuckled lightly and smiled.

"Kurt…you have taught me so much about…about confidence and tolerance. There was a time when everyone thought you needed me- especially in our junior year- but as time went on, I realized that…I needed you, too. I love you, baby brother."

Tears sprang to Kurt's eyes and he sniffed and brushed them away.

"Blaine….you are the best first boyfriend a brother could ever ask for. Minus the cheating, anyway." Blaine ducked his head sheepishly, and a few people chuckled. Finn continued. "I know you'll take good care of Kurt and our parents. Also…look out for Rachel. If not, I'll haunt your ass." People chuckled again. "And get married soon, you two!"

"Rachel…" Rachel's heart leapt as she heard her name. "I will always love you. I don't want you to be the grieving widow your whole life. I want you to be happy. If that means moving on with someone else, then I'd be okay with that. I want you to know that you were also the first girl who made me feel loved and confident. You were my first true love and I too wanted more than anything for you to be my last. Now you definitely are my last. I will be happy for you no matter what direction your life takes." Rachel cried silently in her palms. Will gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze.

"Mr. Schuester…Will…" Will willed himself not to cry. "Thank you for your friendship. You have been a rock for me these past few years. Thank you for making me join Glee. It was the best thing that happened to me."

"Artie…Sam…I know you guys are graduating soon, but I know you two will be the rocks for Mr. Schue and New Directions. Win Nationals one last time…for me." Artie and Sam nodded.

"Puck….my first friend at McKinley…I'll try to make this sound as little chick flicky as possible. But maybe we became friends not only because we're both badasses and we love football, but also because we both come from broken families. I would have loved to go to college with you, have our kids either be friends or fall in love with each other, grow old together…but at least we have our good memories of our time together. You're awesome dude. Keep living the dream."

Puck smiled and tried not to cry.

"Santana…I want you to know that I forgive you for everything. Life's too short to hold grudges, you know?" Santana rolled her eyes and looked away, repressing tears and sobs. "I've seen your good side, too, you know. You have the potential to be a good person. Maybe living with Rachel and Kurt will help that. I'll put in a good word for you."

"Mike and Mercedes…I know you guys will always be around if Kurt, Rachel, Blaine, and Puck need you. I also know that high school friendships don't always last, but, I hope yours do. Unique, Kitty… you guys are awesome. I know you'll be the power vocals and dancers after the seniors graduate. Don't let them down. Ryder… you've had a tough year. The toughest years of anybody's life is high school. Don't let that define who you are."

Ryder ducked his head and closed his eyes.

"Marley…how can I ever thank you? You made me realize what path I want to take. I'm grateful to you, even though I never got a chance to live it." Marley choked back a sob and brushed her eyes. Jake pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek.

Finn took a deep breath. "And now it's time to say good-bye. I will always be with you. Even those who are gone are with us as we go on. I prepared a song for you guys. I hope it will help."

_**Woah, woah**_

_**Woah, woah**_

_**Woah, woah**_

_**The sun will still shine tomorrow**_

_**So it's time for moving on**_

_**There's not a second for sorrow**_

_**Even though the moments gone**_

_**The puzzle has so many pieces**_

_**But you can't, you can't hide**_

_**'Cause life just keeps on living**_

_**And sooner or later you'll find**_

_**This is not the end, no**_

_**Your day is gonna come**_

_**This is not the end, no**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**We all have our ups and all have our downs**_

_**That we have to find a way around**_

_**This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh**_

_**This is not the end**_

_**Woah, woah**_

_**I know it's never easy**_

_**To pick yourself up again**_

_**Take a deep breath 'cuz you know that**_

_**It's time to look ahead**_

_**With one foot in front of other**_

_**That you can, you can fly**_

_**Into a better tomorrow**_

_**And leave yesterday behind**_

_**This is not the end, no**_

_**Your day is gonna come**_

_**This is not the end, no**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**We all have our ups and all have our downs**_

_**That we have to find a way around**_

_**This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh**_

_**This is not the end**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Don't ever give up, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**It's just a start now**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**It's just a start now**_

_**This is not the end, no**_

_**Your day is gonna come**_

_**This is not the end, no**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**We all have our ups and all have our downs**_

_**That we have to find a way around**_

_**This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh**_

_**This is not the end**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**Don't ever give up, no**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**It's just a start now**_

_**We all have our ups and all have our downs**_

_**That we have to find a way around**_

_**This is not the end, no, no, oh, oh, oh**_

_**This is not the end**_

_**Woah, woah**_

Everyone had tears in their eyes as they listened. Kurt held Burt's and Blaine's hands, Marley wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and leaned against him. No one noticed Finn's spirit leaning against the door to the choir room, smiling. During the last few notes, Finn's spirit waved to everyone, and vanished into thin air.

Finn on the DVD sniffed and wiped away tears. "Good bye, everyone. I'll miss you."

The DVD faded to black, but no one got up. They were all too emotional and touched by the video. Most of them were glad that that would be the last time they ever see or hear Finn. And he had a point: time for moving on. Yeah, they'd probably pick a time each night when they're all alone to mourn, but, out in public or with their friends, they'll go about their business as usual.


End file.
